The Great Steampunk Metropolis
The Great Stempunk Metropolis - Mortora WIP Nestled deep within the valleys of the Tugh’k Mountains is Mortora - the Great Steampunk Metropolis, one of the seven cities of the Realm. Founded by Lord Sovereign Merchant Richard Asa Packer I almost 300 years ago, Mortora boasts a long-standing reputation for being the richest city in all of Mycaelis and is known far and wide for their wealthy noblemen and highly intellectual inventors. Economy: Most of Mortora’s economy is built upon it’s mining industry, namely the Stymx ore market. Stymx is a highly valuable mineral from which energy can be derived from. When burnt, Stymx produces high pressured steam that are able to stimulate turbines to produce electricity. Stymx is as efficient as it is expensive. Stymx caverns are located deep within the Earth only inches away from the magma core and hence is extremely dangerous to mine due to the heat. Unfortunately, since its discovery a hundred years ago, Stymx is becoming increasingly rare to come by. Only a year ago, the government of Mortora had declared Stymx extinct in Mortora. That news had led to a major revamp of Mortora’s City planning, which relied largely on Steam power. 6 of 10 houses in Mortora relied on Steam turbines to generate their electricity and heat for the winter. The other 40% relied on wind energy. Evidently, without Stymx, most contrivances in Mortora would be defective. However, after a recent expedition in the Tangern caves, the last known supply site for Stymx to date was found in the Tangern cave networks under the rural village - Tangern, Mortora. The Ascending Loom of Chaos Pioneered by Cole Johnson Matthew, the Northern Golds Trading Company (NGT) have been rushing to buy over every single Stymx mine in the Tangern cave networks. After a long and rigorous haggle with the government of Mortora and bribing trade officials from other mining companies, the NGT finally came to a deal with Mortora and bought all economic rights of Tangern and all its minerals, energy and artifacts lying in the caves beneath it. In exchange, 50% of all Stymx harvested by the NGT had to be sold unconditionally on a 40% discount to Mortora. Additionally, NGT had to pay a monthly tax of 6,000,000 Ponts for as long as they remain and mine in the Tangern Village. Immediately after closing the deal, NGT Gerkas were commanded and moved in to garrison Tangern. Gerkas are missionary troops for hire primarily from South Mycaelis, namely the City of Kairon and the City of Beluz both of which are known for their militaristic nature and infamous missionaries. Most companies such as NGT use them to guard valuable resources, goods or high valued personnel. To date, NGT holds a monopoly over the only remaining Stymx mines in all of the Realm. This has ignited anger of many other mining companies because without Stymx, those companies would soon go into bankruptcy. As a result, many companies have forcefully placed their Gerkas outside of Tangern Village. Colluding, all other mining companies in Mycaelis are threatening to attack, invade and overtake NGT controlled Tangern. On the other hand, the Mortora government is merely sitting back and watching the drama unfold because with each additional mining company operating in Tangern, the government would be receiving 6,000,000 more Ponts as tax. Tangern Village is now in turmoil with chaos slowly unveiling from its serene veneer. Noble owners of various companies are anxious to get their hands in the Stymx mines for exuberant profit while the citizens of Tangern are growing uneasy, planning an uprising against the NGT and the Mortora government for illegal exploitation of land, labor, rights and freedom. Jonathan Lestrade will be their leader. Category:Lihan01px2015@sasstudent.org's Stuff Category:Lihan01px2015@sasstudent's Stuff